


Intaglio

by ianixela



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ben Solo is a kinky boi, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Piercings, Rey digs it, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Tattooed Ben Solo, Tattooed Ben is my kink, Tattoos, alcohol consumption, and flirty, gentle and tall, i'm trash, inappropriate tattooist/client relationship, such a soft boi, there are other ships in this but not the focus so untagged, they are drunk and cute, this is pretty lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianixela/pseuds/ianixela
Summary: in·ta·glio/inˈtalyō,inˈtälyō/Noun. A design incised or engraved into a material.Verb. Engrave or represent by an engraving.Rey wants a tattoo. Ben has a fortuitously cancelled appointment. Magic happens.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 40
Kudos: 276





	Intaglio

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah so here’s another AU because writing canon is HARD. Esp when the source material is such a shitshow but anyhoo…
> 
> Warnings: AU, blood/tattoos/piercing mentions, alcohol mentions and consumption (mild drunkenness), nipple play, sex, mature themes, adult language, gross fluff that sticks to your teeth.
> 
> As a really visibly, heavily tattooed individual (most of my body covered in very large pieces, including hands and chest) I kinda have a soft spot for the tattooed folks, tattoo shops and body mods and the simple thought of Ben Solo covered in blackwork and sexy piercings makes me...thirsty. Let's say thirsty because y’all don’t need to know everything about my bodily functions OKAY BYE NOW *hops in trashcan*

Rey has no idea why she picks that shop out of all the other ones that line the street.

Maybe it's the streamlined windows and sign above the door, with none of the cheesy neon, bright colours and tribal flames that seem to adorn the other ones.

The front of the shop is white and minimal, and the name above the door in simple black letters, SOLO TATTOO, makes it look like the kind of high end clothing stores she likes to stare into, but never set foot in for fear of blowing an entire pay check on frivolities.

Which she could, now that her job in mechanical engineering paid a decent salary, but she had better things to spend her money on. Something permanent that she would wear everyday on her freckled skin.

She pushed the door open and a little chime made the young woman at the reception counter look up with a smile.

The shop was a big, white open space. There were quite a few framed pieces of art on the walls, and a few black and grey flash sheets in dark frames. Nothing garish or distasteful, the checkered linoleum under her boots pristine. There were four stations behind the counter, two on each side of the square room, each decorated with personal touches, two of them occupied by working artists and the buzzing of the machines filled her ears.

She liked that sound.

The girl behind the counter looked fairly young, dark hair streaked with pastel blues and pinks, and a piercing through her lip. Arms covered in cute colourful animals and characters.

“Can I help you?” she asked, eyeing Rey with a hint of amusement in her dark eyes.

“Yeah…” Rey replied, getting closer to the counter, “I’d like to get a tattoo today, do you guys take walk-ins?”

The girl’s lip curled, clearly bummed, reaching for the thick planner underneath the lip of the counter.

“We don’t, we're always booked solid but let me check real quick…how big of a piece do you want?”

“I want a moth on my forearm, nothing too big…”

“Colours?” the girl asks, leafing through the planner.

“No, probably black and grey.”

The girl gets to the current date and looks through the day’s list.

Rey sees names listed with their appointments underneath: Phasma, Hux, Finn and Ben seem to be the four artists. She wonders which ones of the four are currently tattooing.

The closest one has white blonde curls, a crisp undercut and long strands swept away from her forehead. Deep blue eyes with long white lashes, full lips that seem quick to smile. Elegant features reminiscent of a renaissance painting. Tall, all legs, encased in dark leather. She’s wearing a sheer white tee that makes the vivid red and orange koi fish tattooed on her forearms look alive, hints of more colours on her shoulders and back appearing through the fabric. She’s beautiful, focused, tattooing bright orange and yellow peonies on an older man’s shoulder.

The other artist looks just as striking, bright ginger hair and sober black clothes, skin that isn’t covered with intricate lines pale as milk. A beautiful, angular face, limpid blue eyes and soft pink lips. The tattoos spill from the collar of his knit sweater, up his neck and throat and one of his forearms is blacked out in parts. He looks like a cool, edgy fashion model, with the silver ring through his nose and his stretched ears.

“Hey Hux?” the girl asks the cool looking artist, and the man looks up from his work.

He’s tattooing crows on the back of a girl’s thigh, and Rey has to admit it's looking pretty damn wicked.

“How long with your appointment?”

“Another two hours or so.” he replies, voice unexpectedly soft.

“Alright thanks…” the girl replies, looking more bummed than ever, “And Phasma here pretty much just started so she has a while left. I really don’t know if we’re gonna find room today, like our schedule is really packed…”

Just as she starts apologizing, another man emerges from a door at the back.

“Rose you won’t believe this, I think I convinced Finn to let you pierce his septum!” the man starts, pausing when he sees Rey.

“Oh, I didn’t see you were talking to a client! Hey...” the man ambles over, his soft smile digging a dimple in his cheek and Rey feels a little short of breath because he’s gorgeous.

Tall and broad shouldered, with long, lush dark hair falling across his forehead and a beautiful, angular face. Moving with elegant purpose, wearing simple black clothes that accentuate his muscular body and the intricate lines on his arms and hands, sneaking up the sides of his neck. A loose black sweater, long sleeves rolled up on his forearms, skinny black jeans and well worn leather boots.

When he gets closer Rey sees that the visible art on his body is botanical illustrations in shades of black and grey, flowers and leaves, a gorgeous peony on each side of his neck, petals sliding across his throat.

There’s a tiny symbol underneath his right eye, high on the cheekbone.

It's bold in its placement and and yet, it's delicate in design, almost dainty. The calm, cool aura that emanates from him screams sensitive artist, not retired gang member. There’s nothing even vaguely roguish about the man’s body language, he's all laid back athleticism, and that makes the face tattoo even more interesting.

It's a perfect storm of everything she finds attractive in a man Rey has never quite seen before, and the whole look leaves her a little flabbergasted.

“I’m Ben, I own the shop.” the man greets, offering Rey a handshake that is firm and self assured.

His voice is low and fluted, a little sexy. The voice of someone who sings and laughs, drinks whiskey late at night. The silver ball shining above his cupid’s bow makes it impossible to look away from his lush mouth.

Rey feels lightheaded.

“Hey.” Rey finally manages, feeling like most of her brain is leaking out of her ears, “I was wondering if I could get tattooed today and your assistant was checking it out with the schedule…”

“Ahhh sure, lets see…”

Rose shrugs.

“Hux still has two hours to go, Phasma just started and Finn’s client went back out to get coffee while he sketches something out. That leaves you, but you have a client in half an hour…”

“Ah but my client just texted me he’d be late, maybe I can fit this charming young lady in…what did you say your name was?” Ben asks, a little teasingly and Rey feels light headed.

The man is absolutely stunning and it's a good thing he’s so chatty because if left to his own devices, Rey is pretty sure she’d make a fool of herself.

“I’m Rey.”

“Well, Rey, what would you like tattooed today?” Ben asks, picking up a sheet of paper and pencil from Rose’s desk.

“Um…I think I’d like a moth.”

Ben coos, nodding, hand already sketching something.

“I like doing those! Black and grey? Realistic?”

“Yeah, black and grey. It doesn’t have to be photo-realistic but I don’t want something cartoony I guess?”

All it takes is a few artful lines, bold black, hints of shading extending from Ben’s skilled fingers for the moth to take shape, in seconds.

It's _exactly_ what Rey had in mind.

“How’s that?” Ben asks, turning the quick sketch towards her, the hints of a smile that touches his eyes.

“It's perfect. It's like you picked it out of my brain…” Rey replies, still baffled and sounding quite like it.

Ben laughs. Low, fluted, and the corners of his dark eyes crinkle just a little. Too much sun and smiling, or just enough really.

He’s too beautiful for words.

“Well, come on in, I’ll get the setup ready and refine the sketch a little bit.” Ben invites her in, pulling open the flap of the counter, “Do you want Rose to make you a cup of coffee?”

“Sure,” she replies, taken aback at the hospitality and yet, she knew the instant she laid eyes on the shop that SOLO was not your everyday, run of the mill place.

She’s glad she took the plunge.

* * *

The espresso is piping hot and just the perfect place between bitter and acidic, in a little white porcelain cup.

“That's some really _great_ coffee…” Rey marvels, watching Ben lay out his equipment on plastic lined trays.

Two machines, nozzles, individually packed needles. Little cupfuls of ink laid out in a pattern that only Ben knows the secrets of.

His station is at the back, a black massage table and chair, lots of antique looking plant and animal illustrations hung on the white wall in ornate frames.

“Hux made us get the Italian machine. He’s not a pleasant human when under caffeinated…”

True enough, there’s a stack of little porcelain cups on the side table at Hux’s station. And three reusable to-go cups from the local coffeeshop.

“It's a miracle he doesn’t get jitters. I’m pretty sure he’d tattoo with coffee if he could…”

Hux swivels in his chair, machine still in hand, and gives Ben a bored look that speaks of long term friendship.

“Don’t give me ideas Solo, I might make you my guinea pig.” Hux replies, deadpan, before going back to work.

Ben snorts, pouring black and grey inks in the little white cups.

“That's only if you find a hole in your schedule to tattoo me.” Ben teases, and Rey sees Hux’s lips curl up in a smile that's deceptively soft.

It's a relaxed atmosphere, and Rey likes the shop even more, as if that was possible.

Ben takes a few minutes to refine his sketch, bolding lines here and there with a marker while Rey finishes his coffee.

“Looks good to me…” Ben caps his marker, tilting his head to Rey for agreement, “You like it?”

The moth is bold and black, with delicate, pixelated shading.

“I really like the little dots, it's perfect.”

“Awesome! I’m gonna go make the stencil in the back, you said you wanted it on your forearm right?” he folds the tracing paper over Rey’s delicate arm, checking for size and placement.

“Right here is good.” Rey points, just underneath the ditch of her elbow.

“It's a nice flat spot, its gonna look great! Mind if I make it a tiny bit bigger? I don’t want it to swallow your arm but this is a little too small I think.”

“Sure! I’m leaving it up to you, I mean, you’re the artist.” Rey replies, a little bashful and she’s hoping she’s not blushing too much.

Ben winks at her, playful.

“Don’t give me too much leeway, you're gonna end up covered with ink if I have my way…” he teases and Rey nearly chokes on her last sip of coffee, “I’m just joking!” Ben laughs, patting her on the back with a gentleness that belies his impressive stature, “But I really appreciate the trust, and I’ll be worthy of it, I promise.”

Ben disappears in the back for a minute, comes back with a stencil a little bigger than the original drawing.

Then came the usual steps, Rey’s used to them enough.

The shaving and the green soap, the gooey stencil medium and the violet lines on her pale forearm. She observes the placement in the large mirror at the back. Everything straight and just right.

She says goodbye to her blank arm and Ben gets to work.

* * *

The first impression she has is that Ben is _gentle_.

She’s been tattooed before, on the back of her arm above the elbow, a little wrench, and on the collarbone, a nightingale, and remembers taking a deep breath every time the artist would put needle to skin. Wincing when he’d wipe the ink and blood a little too rough.

Ben in comparison was infinitely gentle, each swipe of the needles hardly registering.

Gloved hands stretching the skin gently and the buzz of the machine nearly lulling her to sleep.

The first few lines had stung, as they always do, but soon enough Rey was riding that soothing wave of blissful endorphins that make the very act of getting tattooed so addictive.

A dull burn making her nerve endings tingle in the best possible way.

Ben makes small talk. He’s good at it, making people comfortable.

“How long have you been tattooing?” Rey asks, after a lengthy description of her job environment at a big design firm.

Ben dips the needles in water to clean them out, switching to a paler shade of grey.

“Probably twelve or thirteen years or so…I started tattooing my friends at 17 with a homemade machine in my mom’s basement. She wasn’t happy about it.” he snorts, leaning to shade the wings of the moth with hundreds of little grey dots.

“Were you any good back then?”

Ben lets out a bark of laughter.

“Not even a little bit. I was _terrible_ . I thought I was the shit because I could draw. _That_ , I was really good at, but drawing and tattooing are two very different things. But I really wanted to tattoo, I was passionate about it, so I moved out here to the city and ended up apprenticing at my uncle’s shop. I was pretty much the shop bitch for months: cleaning stations, machines, lugging coffee, handling clients…but I was dead set on tattooing so I kept at it until he gave me a real shot. I just improved from there I guess. I had a falling out with him, he’s a bit traditional. Old sailor type you know? Very set in his ways...”

“Are you two alright now?” Rey asks, curious and pleasantly buzzed from the endorphins.

“Yeah, we are, he still has a shop down in LA, I guest there sometimes. It took some time though.”

Ben gently wipes blood and ink from the design, so light handed, almost like he’s caressing her skin.

“I switched shops after we got into a big fight, ended up working for a guy in Las Vegas. Snoke. Not a tattoo artist, but the guy had money, he was ambitious. He really wanted to build a lucrative brand, made me feel like I was better than everyone else. He even made me work under a pseudonym…”

“What was it?” Rey asks, smirking.

Ben blushes, and it's quite lovely how his pale skin warms beautifully with the blood rushing to his perfect cheekbones.

“It’s so fucking cringy…”

“Come on, I won’t laugh…” she teases. 

“Kylo Ren.”

Rey wheezes.

“Edgy.”

Ben rolls his eyes.

“I know right, I was such an immature douche. It really got to my head though, all that attention. Snoke really wanted me to be famous, but only if it made him profit, so he was ruthless. Micromanaging everything I did, let me make an ass out of myself all over Vegas to then punish me with an inhumane schedule. I met Hux there. Snoke took the fun out of tattooing for the two of us, throttled our talents…”

“What happened then?” Rey asks, watching Ben change from one machine to the next, adjusting clip-cords and needles. 

“We worked there for a good five years or so…Until I really hit rock bottom and decided I’d had enough. I called my mom, she’s a great attorney, and she got Hux and I out of our contracts with Snoke. Took a while but we did it. I decided I wanted to be my own boss and opened this old thing here in Austin. Texas is not too far from my parents in Cali, I get to see them often, and I’m far from trouble. It all worked out in the end.”

Hux ambles over at the words, drinking yet another coffee, cradling the white cup in delicate hands tattooed to the fingertips.

He’s been done for a few minutes, the client admiring his handiwork in the mirror with the widest of smiles on her face. Beautiful black crows, every feather crisp and darkly shaded.

“A good five years, and I followed him here, silly me, letting this guy boss me around and all…” Hux confirms in his usual deadpan, leaning over to look at Ben’s work. 

There’s a little smile in the corner of Ben’s mouth, gracefully accepting the teasing.

“That’s some really sharp dotwork Ben.”

“Thanks man, I learned from the best didn’t I?”

Hux smiles in his coffee cup.

“I don’t think your other appointment is showing up.”

It was getting dark out, Phasma, the tattooer with the koi fish arms had left a few minutes earlier hand in hand with Rose, the two sweetly bickering about dinner plans.

Finn, the fourth tattooer, a gorgeous man covered in black and grey traditional samoan patterns, had left earlier, nursing a brand new septum piercing and a spectacular white smile. He’d joked around with Rey and made her promise to come back to the shop to show her healed tattoo.

Ben takes off a black glove, picks up his phone on the side table.

“I guess you’re right, he cancelled for today. Are you headed home then?”

Hux nods, shrugging a leather jacket on his blackened arms. There’s a beautiful black and grey rose on his throat, intricate mandalas on his neck.

“My girl is waiting for me, and I have to finish some drawings for that art show I’m in…”

“Ah of course, family man Armie Hux.” Ben turns to Rey, putting on fresh gloves, “Hux’s girlfriend Kay is expecting, so he leaves early these days.”

“Congrats! That's really awesome.” Rey congratulates, genuine, feeling already part of the little family that is the tattoo shop.

Hux’s smile is ecstatic.

“A little boy! In four months. I can’t wait to be a dad.” 

Ben laughs, Hux’s happiness contagious, dips the machine in ink again.

“Come on go home to your woman, kiss her for me.”

Hux smiles, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“I will. Want me to lock up?”

Ben nods.

* * *

It's a different atmosphere when it’s only the two of them in the shop.

Ben puts on his own music, and dims the light in the rest of the shop so that only his station is illuminated.

A whiskey bottle comes out of his desk, a glass for him, covered in a plastic bag for safety, and a glass for Rey, who feels deliciously woozy at first sip.

“There’s only five minutes left, it won’t hurt if you drink a little bit…” Ben concedes, winking as he takes a sip of his own.

The detailing is intricate and beautiful. It's even better than the sketch Ben had drawn up, when the ink and blood is cleared from the skin with a splash of green soap that feels wonderful on her swollen arm.

Throbbing, heated skin, whiskey and endorphins is the perfect mix.

The reflection in the mirror is perfect. She couldn’t be happier.

“You like it?” Ben asks, cleaning up his station and dismantling his machines with practiced ease.

“I love it. It's perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Ben replies, sounding pleased, “That was a fun little project. Come here, let me take a photo and I’ll bandage you up.”

Ben takes a few snaps with his phone, grins when Rey gives him some awkward poses, and then covers the moth with clear adhesive bandages before letting Rey put her knit sweater back on..

His hands are warm, and gentle, and Rey just likes how it feels when Ben touches her. It's by far the most enjoyable tattoo she’s ever had and right there and then she knows it's not her last one with Ben.

“You know the drill I bet? No baths, no scented creams, keep the bandage for a few days…”

Rey nods, feeling a little drunk already.

“It's not my first rodeo.”

Ben laughs, and then there’s a gleam in his eye, his cheeks a little flushed. Rey wonders if it's the whiskey or the lighting but in any case, Ben looks even more beautiful like that.

“I have no plans tonight, do you want to go for drinks or something? There’s a little bar around the corner we all like…”

She can’t even find it in herself to say no.

She’s just looking for excuses to hang out with Ben longer and is only too happy that she’s being offered one on a silver platter.

* * *

The bar is cozy and crowded, and as it happens full of tattoo artists. Everyone knows everyone and the barmaid is spectacularly good at remembering all the regular’s usual orders.

They have a seat at the end of the bar counter, sides touching, nursing cold pints.

She’s so aware of his warm body touching hers, the sheer size of him, the broad muscularity of his arm brushing her shoulder. She’s delighted.

Ben greets half a million people and he introduces Rey as both his client and his friend to every single one.

It makes moths dance in Rey’s stomach.

Ben looks stunning in the dim light, with his tattooed neck and amber eyes. She notices his earlobes are adorned with ornate silver eyelets, big enough for her to put her index through. Her stomach does even more interesting flips at the thought of finding the rest of his piercings, all over his body. The way he runs his fingers through his hair when he’s flustered is beyond endearing.

The beer makes Rey bold and she touches the little symbol underneath Ben’s eye with a careful fingertip.

“You have to tell me the story behind this one.” she asks and Ben swivels on his bar stool to face her, alcohol flushed and hair curling at the ends from the humid heat.

“It used to be a little star. Hand poked it into my face myself, aged 18, just to annoy my mom.”

Rey feels her mouth fall open.

“I was expecting some kind of gang related stuff…”

Ben explodes with laughter.

He’s so beautiful when he laughs. It's honest and loud, comes straight from his belly.

“It was bad enough with Snoke, he was worse than a gang leader. No I just wanted to…be myself I guess. My mom wouldn’t let me so I defied her. She kicked me out too, sent me to my uncle so I could learn the craft instead of scratching terrible stuff on me and my friends. I didn’t talk to her for years after I got into that fight with Luke, her brother. But then she realized that tattooing was my life, when I went to her for help. It kept me going and reaching for the stars and she understood.”

“That's so different from what I expected…I guess I have that little bit of prejudice against tattoo artists myself.”

Ben smirks, pats her shoulder gently.

“A lot of people do. It used to bother me, but I’m too old to get so angry at people who just…don’t know. It's not like it used to be. We're just people, who like to poke drawings on other people.”

Rey takes a sip of lukewarm beer, gestures to the barmaid for two more because she just wants to talk to Ben all night and any excuse is good.

“I’m really glad you poked that moth in my arm today, Ben.”

Ben’s full lipped smile is soft, gold light catching on his sharp cheekbones, on the silver ball adorning his cupid's bow. He’s mesmerizing.

“I’m looking forward to poking more stuff on your skin,” Ben replies, “I’m happy my other client cancelled.”

Ben’s eyes are lambent and hypnotizing and Rey has to look away because the urge to kiss him surges up in her mind, and she has to quell it, eyes back to the little tattoo on Ben’s cheekbone.

“You said it was just a star at first no?” she asks, unable to resist touching Ben’s face again, soft, warm skin underneath her fingertips.

“My mom fixed it.”

“Really?”

Ben turns to thank the waitress for the other beers, and the spell is broken for a second, just enough for Rey to take a deep breath, quiet down the racing beat of her heart.

“When I opened the shop. I’d made peace with my mom and decided that she would tattoo over that old rebellious tattoo, a fresh start. Hux made the design and guided her hand but she did a pretty good job! I was proud of my momma…”

“That's so cute…it's almost disgustingly cute actually.”

Ben shrugs, smiles, white teeth and glowing eyes.

“Deep down, I’ve always been a mama’s boy.”

Despite the tattooed arms and neck, the piercings, the wild dark hair, it's easy to imagine.

Underneath the tough exterior, Ben is so soft.

Rey is in trouble.

* * *

Up close, Ben’s skin smells of cloves and vanilla, musky leather from his jacket, and his lips are the softest Rey’s ever kissed in her life.

They’re in the large entrance hall of Ben’s apartment building, bright tile and muted light.

He lives in one of those ancient apartment blocks, with Spanish colonial mouldings and terrible plumbing but Rey loves it.

Fisting both hands in buttery leather as she pushes Ben up against the wall, a kiss that is all tongue and teeth.

The beer got to her head and she couldn’t refuse the offer of a nightcap at Ben’s place. Not if that meant spending more time with him. They stumbled the three blocks, leaning against each other, laughing, and once they were in, Rey’s hands had a mind of their own, pushing Ben against the nearest wall to devour his lips.

Ben gave as good as he got, pulling her closer by the hips, clawing at her back, mouth falling open and pliant at the lightest touch of tongue and Rey wants to eat him alive.

They part to breathe and Ben chuckles, deep in his throat, looking wrecked and hazy but somehow that makes him even more beautiful.

Kiss swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes.

“I’ve never made out with a client before…” he muses, pushing Rey away a fraction to grab her hand, peeling off the wall towards the staircase.

Rey follows, Ben’s tattooed hand swallowing hers.

“Is it a bad thing?”she asks as they ascend the first flight and Ben turns to her, grins.

“Not if it's you.”

There’s three more flights, and then a corridor, lined with the same beautiful hand painted tiles. They stop by a heavy door, brass numbers in the oak, apartment 12.

Ben fishes for his keys in his pocket, turns to Rey looking a little sobered up when he kisses her again, wrapping his arms around Rey’s shoulders, nose against nose.

“Are you gonna think I’m easy and never call me again if I invite you in?” he asks, and the tone is playful but the words aren’t.

“I don’t play that way.” Rey replies.

And it's true. Rey doesn’t like casual arrangements, never has. Ben’s whiskey eyes are so soft, and warm, she feels like drowning in his gaze.

“I care about you.” she adds, tilting her head back to kiss Ben deep and slow, pulling a hungry moan out of his throat.

“Good. Come on in then.”

Rey doesn’t see much of the apartment as she’s herded to the bedroom, at the end of a long hall lined with doors.

“I’ll give you a tour tomorrow,” Ben snorts, nearly reading her mind, “I have more urgent priorities at the moment…”

The room is huge and white, art in frames on the walls, large windows. Tibetan flags and printed fabrics hang from the ceiling along a copper fixture that diffuses dim, warm light. The bed is low and welcoming with its cranberry red comforter, printed with a multitude of little white flowers, and little cushions of all shapes and sizes in jewel toned fabrics. She barely has time to study an indian textile pattern on a cushion before she’s pushed down to the mattress and her legs spread by muscled hips. She’s wearing a short sundress, the filmy fabric bunching up her thighs. Her cotton thong is soaked.

Ben is on fire.

Slipping out of his loose top with practiced ease.

His chest is covered in perfectly symmetrical geometric patterns, skin pale and perfect underneath, fine grained over lean muscle. Both of his dusky pink nipples are threaded with silver barbells, and the sight only makes Rey’s already wet cunt throb between her thighs.

Her cool hands trace up hips, ribs, burning heat underneath her fingers, thumbing at the pierced nipples and Ben hisses through clenched teeth, hips grinding down.

“Does it hurt?” Rey asks, worried for a second but Ben shakes his head, biting his lower lip as Rey gently pinches the left one.

“Feels amazing. That’s why I had them pierced…”

“You’re kinky…”

Ben laughs, working his belt buckle open.

“You’re talking to the guy who dishes out pain for a living, you can’t be that surprised…” Ben grinds down against her, making her hips buck for more contact, “Besides, I don’t think it's too much of a problem for you considering how wet you are.”

“Oh I’m not complaining, I’m not complaining at all…” Rey murmurs, pulling Ben down on top of her.

* * *

Ben’s skin is smooth and perfect everywhere. And a lot more tattooed than Rey even imagined, but that only makes everything better, discovering every inch of his body like one would a precious work of art.

Details in unexpected places.

Lilies on his inner thighs when she bends to kiss them, and then the underside of Ben’s cock.

The crescent moons on his hips.

The black panther spanning his back, so detailed, surrounded by sacred geometry.

Peonies and chrysanthemums, from lower back to the ditch of his knees. 

Everywhere she sees more beauty and her mouth explores every line in the dim light. The way he bucks and hisses underneath her when her tongue finds his sensitive nipples makes her cunt clench.

Rey bites the dark flowers on the curve of Ben’s shoulder when she slowly lowers herself on his cock, tight heat, slickness pooling between her thighs and making a mess of them both when he works himself in, thrusting up. He’s so big and hard and she feels so deliciously full of him, she’s dizzy with it.

Ben’s moans are low and sultry, his body pushing back against her own, her hips pulsing in time with his thrusts, taking everything he gives so willingly. 

Breath soaring when he sits up against the headboard to get his body closer, burying his face between her small breasts. His mouth burning hot against her freckled skin, tongue slick against her hardened nipples. Seating her in his lap, his arms around her waist holding her up effortlessly as she rides him hard enough to shake the bed frame.

The alcohol in their systems makes them sluggish and a little clumsy, but it doesn’t keep Ben from keening loud and beautiful when Rey reaches for his pierced nipples, pinching and toying with them until Ben is a squirming, sweating mess underneath her, hard cock pulsing inside her with each tug on the silver jewelry. Her teeth close on that tender flesh underneath his ear and he groans, fingers digging in the curve of her ass, lifting her up and down on his cock.

“Rey...fuck, I’m gonna come so hard...” he pants against her collarbone, his back arching when she gives his right nipple another tug.

He’s loud when he orgasms, moaning and cursing, holding her hips down like he wants to fuse with her body. His cock pulses deep inside her, his muscled lower belly rubbing her clit just right and she couldn’t stop her own climax if she’d wanted.

Its absolute bliss, her entire body bursting with sensation, aftershocks of pleasure down every nerve ending. Afterwards, she sits in his lap for what feels like hours and yet not long enough, mouthing at his tattooed neck, kissing his lush lips slow and tender, until he softens enough to pull out with a hiss.

He rolls them over, spilling her down onto the softness of his bed and his body follows hers, fitting just right between her thighs, reaching to the side table to turn off the light before burying his face in Rey’s chest, smiling like a man fully sated, sighing as he gets comfortable against her in the twisted mess of blankets and sheets.

“You’re totally insane if you think I wouldn’t call you after this…” Rey mumbles in his mussed hair, sleep pulling at her consciousness.

Ben doesn’t say anything. He just holds her tighter.

* * *

Rey is thankful she doesn’t have work today, limbs tight and head pounding.

Maybe she drank a little too much, but it's worth it, just to see Ben brewing coffee in nothing but his patterned skin, utterly shameless.

The curve of his ass, tight muscle covered in black and grey peonies, is a thing of beauty.

He almost looks dressed with ink, especially when he pulls her in his lap to drink his coffee, her own skin starkly bare in comparison.

The coffee is hot and bitter, and it tastes like salvation.

“You have work today?” she asks, rubbing little circles against Ben’s nape with her thumb, toying with his thick, long hair.

“It's my drawing day today. I don’t have to go to the shop though. I can stay here to work, and maybe after we could grab lunch?”

Rey smiles, kisses Ben’s shoulder.

“Sounds like a plan. Besides, I have to think about some tattoo projects of my own…I’m gonna have to book appointments with you if I want to fit in your schedule.” Rey teases.

Ben perks up at that.

“You know, I can always tattoo you in my spare time, as long as you tip me like you did last night…” he whispers before bursting into heart melting laughter.

Rey is in deeper trouble than she even imagined.

Ben’s skin and smile in the morning sun is even more beautiful than it was in the bedroom’s dim lighting. As if the night made him of moonlight and shadows, the day makes him shine with warmth, the deep glow of his eyes like carefully stoked fire.

Rey’s heart throbs and it's a gorgeous feeling, one she’s been aching for.

Ben kisses the tip of her nose, playful and gorgeous.

“Let's get to work.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed and edited by me so yeah, sorry if it sucks. Also, I'm trash for tattooed Ben. I'm horny trash...yikes. Also: Philtrum (cupid's bow) and nipple piercings on a man make me just...well, unfit for polite company. Fuck I'll see myself out.
> 
> Send your love in comments, they keep me cozy in this self-inflicted quarantine...


End file.
